Consumer image editing is on the rise with the advent of smartphones and tablets. People can capture photos or other images quickly and store them in remote “cloud” computing devices for access across various devices. Since consumers often capture photos on the go using their smartphones or other types of image capturing devices, the photos are not as professional looking as consumers would like, especially for photos to be shared or preserved for the future. Even though capturing moments “as it happens” is the essence of consumer photography, image editing is often required in order to produce beautiful photographic moments.
Consumers are not professional photo editors, and it can be intimidating for consumers to use professional image editing tools to correct the blemishes in the images. Moreover, using image editing tools is generally manual in nature and can be time-consuming to complete editing for just one photo. Given the nature of consumer photography, there are typically a large number of photos taken during an event or time period. During that time, if a blemish is present in one photo, it will often be present in many or all of the photos taken at that time. Manually editing each of the photos individually to correct the blemish can be tedious and time-consuming.